Story:Star Trek: New Frontier/Blood of the Ancients/Act Two
A fleet of Starfleet and Cardassian warships move in on the Herald fleet that remained at the sector, covering the Olympia while she's taking on non-personnel and personnel. On the bridge klaxon blares and bridge officers are going to their battle stations, as Ensign Sanderson looks at the helm station. Should I move us away from the starbase sir? Ensign Sanderson says as he turns to him. He looks at him. No we need to be docked to the starbase to take on personnel, Steph you're on the clock Felix says as he speaks into the com. Aye, sir Commander Mitchell says over the com. They're hearing chatter of the battle going on, while their watching the combat seeing ships blow up. On the USS Intrepid Admiral Kira is giving orders to the 147th. Sir we've lost the Quincy and the Patterson Commander Sato says as she looks at the ops console. Admiral Kira contacts the Olympia. Kira to Olympia, respond Typhuss says as he looked at the viewscreen. On the Olympia Captain Martin activates the screen. Go ahead Admiral Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss asked for an update on the evacuation. What's the update on the evacuation? asked Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. We're 30 percent done sir how's the battle going? Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss gives him an update on the combat. We lost the Quincy and the Patterson Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Martin on the viewscreen. On the Olympia he tapped his combadge. Martin to Mitchell Captain Martin says as he speaks into the com. On deck 12 she's handling the evac of the starbase. Mitchell here go ahead Commander Mitchell says as she spoke into the com. Status report? Captain Martin says over the com. We're still evacuating the personnel Commander Mitchell says as she spoke into the com. Hurry up we've got company its a Herald fleet some peeled off and headed to New Romulus Captain Martin says over the com. We'll get it done sir Mitchell out Commander Mitchell says as she turns to com off. Peterson looks at her. We've got to undock now! Commander Peterson says as she looks at her. Mitchell looks at her. No we can't we've got to keep working Commander Mitchell says as she looks at her. A Herald ship heads to the Olympia and starts firing at the heavy cruiser hitting its hullplating making it flicker. On the bridge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD. Shields down 23% their weapons are powerful sir Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at her console. Another hit jolts the ship harder. Forty-one percent! Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at her console. Another hit as sparks erupt from the ceiling and coolant spews from the ceiling. HULL ARMOR FAILING! Lieutenant Ral shouts as coolant vents. On deck 12 as the last of the personnel boarded the ship Herald forces board the Starbase and start firing at the away team as Commander Peterson is about to board the ship she's shot in the back and falls to the deck as Commander Mitchell and Doctor Jameson drags her on board the ship and the doors closed. Bridge everyone is aboard undock Commander Mitchell says as she spoke into the com. Thud can be heard as the ship undocks from the starbase. I need to get her to sickbay Doctor Jameson says as he looks at her. Mitchell nods at him. The Olympia rejoins the fleet. On deck 19 the hull breaches and three crewmen are vented into space before the force field activated. On the bridge Lieutenant Cole looks at her console. Hull breach on deck 19 emergency force fields are in place and holding! Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at her console. Holo-image of Captain Paris appears. We've done all we can here some of the starbase personnel has been evacuated there's not much we can do for the starbase now, get the Olympia to New Romulus we're taking heavy losses Captain Paris says as his holo-image vanishes. Captain Martin leans back in his chair. Helm set course for New Romulus and engage Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He hesitated for a few minutes but then follows his orders. Aye, Captain Ensign Sanderson says as he presses the warp button. The Olympia leaps into warp along with the rest of the remaining 147th fleet.